Glass
by stilltiltin
Summary: Alternate ending to season finale and aftermath. Final scenes with Zoe, Wade and George didn't happen quite the same. What will Zoe, Wade, George and Lemon do?
1. Chapter 1: Dinner

**Glass**

I need an alternate ending because I don't think Zoe & Wade have a chance with the way the season ended. Also, Zoe needs to grow a bit to be good enough for Wade.

Disclaimer: I don't own characters in this fic or Hart of Dixie.

Reviews are always appreciated but not required. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 - Dinner

Zoe thought about how exhausting her day had been - just how tiring the past two weeks (and more) had been - she'd messed up so much chasing after George only to have him choose Lemon in the end. An exhauting day with so many swirling emotions from heartbreak to hope to heartache, from hurt and frustration to understanding and possibilities from being scared to feeling protected and safe. So many highs and lows, and she didn't want to think about any of it right now. She just wanted to be.

Bill had been right, her shower had helped immensely in realxing her. Se was warm and dry now, but she did not want to just sit at home alone tonight. The storm still ranging outside was making her more and more anxious. Now, she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast, and she was starving. Of course, she didn't have any food in her house. Then she had an idea!

Wade was getting ready for the wedding of the century! What a load of horse shit! Truth was he didn't like George Tucker much at the moment. He was being an ass stringing Zoe along and hurting Lemon with his wedding's off, wedding's back on bull shit! No, he didn't like George much right now, but he'd go to the wedding for Lemon and smile and say the right things. He'd be there for Lavon and eat good and drink good on ole' Brick Breeland's dime - pompous ass!

He'd rather have stayed with Zoe in that barn or somehow stayed with her on the plantation. He knew she didn't like storms like this one and would be anxious all on her own. But Bill had blocked his move to "take the doctor home." Fucker. She had to be hurting that George was marrying Lemon tonight, but then maybe she just wanted to be on her own. He understood that sometimes with a heartache alone felt best. Unfortunately, he knew this from his own experience. He'd let her be and check on her after the wedding.

Today in the barn with Zoe, was ... something. She knew he liked her? For how long? And Lavon was going to get ... he didn't know what. "Just let it go." He said to himself. He didn't know what he and Zoe were now, maybe back to the beginning, maybe something more than before. One thing he did know, he was gonna ask that girl out on a date next time he saw her, even if she might say no. He'd told her there was something between them, and he was gonna try to figure out what that something was. "Just ask her on a proper date, Wade."

So, here he was all dandied up for this wedding. Lemon likely wasn't pleased with having it in the fire house, so he'd say something especially nice about the wedding and how she looked ... it'd make her feel better to have a compliment. Okay, one more check in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. Tie ... shirt .. jacket ... sleeves, check ... looked alright. Suits weren't his thing ... he thought they made men lok a bit stuffy and pretentious, but he didn't mind them. They weren't more uncomfortable than any other clothes, plus, he'd heard women really liked a man in a suit. That was a bonus. "Okay, let's do this bitch!"

Then he heard a knock and Zoe's voice calling him.

"Wade, are you here?"

"Uh ... hey, doc" he said coming out of his bedroom, and she saw him in a suit for the first time. She could hardly breath. Shelly was right. Wade was gorgeous ... just ... just beautiful and damn hot in that suit.

"What you need doc?"

"Well ... um ... hey" was all she could say blushing fiercely. Shit! "I didn't know you were actually going to the wedding."

"Yeah, well I got invited. Seems like they should have postponed with the weather, but you know Lemon, determined to have this wedding."

"Uh ... yeah ..." she really couldn't think of what to say "... how are you getting there?" So stupid but he was just too hot for her to think straight.

"Work truck for the plantation ... that's all that's left here. Did you need somethin', Zoe?"

Every time he said her name ... shivers! And now he was there ... in that suit! "Well, I brought dinner ... but since you're heading out ... guess I'll go back to my house. You ... you look really good in that suit, by the way. Really good!" Shit, she was blushing again.

"Um ... thanks, doc. It's just a suit. Nothin' special."

"Well, I better get back."

"Zoe wait ..." Wade sighed. "I have plenty of time to get to the wedding, so tell me what's up."

"Just didn't want to be alone, I guess. Kinda wish Bill hadn't got us from the barn, 'cause I ... well, I don't know really how to say it and just ..."

"Say whatever, doc. It's okay."

"Well, I just wanted to be tonight, just be me, and I just wanted to be around you ... not on my own. Does that make sense?"

"Well, sure it does." He had no freakin' clue what this girl was talkin' about ... didn't she "be" all the time. Definite brain twister there, but she wanted to "be" around him. So, he'd take it 'cause he wanted to be around her too.

"But I should let you get to the wedding"

"Hold on Zoe, just stay, okay." He definitely wasn't going to the wedding now. She shivered when he said her name. "You cold ... here ... put this one." Wade passed her a hoodie he'd worn the other day.

"Thanks, Wade." God, this was torture, now all she could smell was Wade.

"So, dinner sounds good, doc! I'm starved. Where'd you get the food?"

"At Lavon's."

"What? What were you thinkin' traipsin' all over creation in a storm like this? You coulda got hurt."

"Geez, Wade, overprotective much? I made it without injury, so no worries. You know I can get all around New York City without injury. The plantation isn't that big." He really did protect her a lot. Sooo hot!

"It's jut these storms can be dangerous and create dangerous conditions, and I don't want you gettin' hurt or nothin'." She swooned at that one, literally swooned. She had to hold on to his counter to keep her feet. The hell? "Ida gone to Lavon's to get you somethin', but I just thought you'd want to be on your own tonight ... with the ... the weddin' and all."

"Well, that really is sweet, Wade" What the fuck? 'Sweet' more like totally hot. "But I made it safe and sound. So you don't have to worry."

"Anyway it was a bad idea since you're headed out." This conversation could not get more awkward ... not at all. She couldn't stop looking at just how amazing Wade looked in that suit, and it was affecting her brain so she couldn't think, and she didn't, definitely didn't want to think about how other of her parts were reacting to Wade in a suit. "So, enjoy the wedding ..." and she was nearly out the door when she felt Wade's hand on her arm. Was he going to kiss her now? Oh, please let him kiss her right now! What the hell was that? What the hell? She'd just thought like a 14 year old girl before her first kiss. What the hell? She either had to get a grip on herself, get back to hers, or ... get kissed!

"Zoe," Oh fuck if he said her name one more time she was going to lose it and .. well she didn't know what exactly. "Just hold on there, doc. Let's have us some dinner. I'm staved, and truth be told, I wasn't really lookin' forward to goin' back out in that storm, so lets see what you got."

Why did she have to look so damn pretty and sexy all half wet in that little dress and those gumboots ... fuckin' hell ... now he thought gumboots were sexy? This woman was making him crazy! He was too hot all of a sudden. It was just too confining in his house, and this conversation or situation or whatever was just getting more and more awkward. Fuck! He was doomed! "Um ... ya know what ... let's eat out back," he said pulling off his jacket and loosening his tie so he could breath ... just get that button. Okay ... better! What now? "Music ... I'll put on some music, sound good?" it was like a squeak coming out of him ... he just needed to get in some fresh air. And Zoe was just looking at him like he was some kind of moron. Music ... really was that all he could come up with?

Zoe couldn't breathe. What the fuck did he just do? She couldn't pull her eyes away as he took off his jacket, loosened his tie and ... and ... the button ... the fucking button! Her jaw dropped. Her brain was screaming "take the damn shirt off!" The hell? How did he just go from damn hot to irresistibly sexy by doing that? She knew she was blushing bright read as her mind pictured him shirtless. Oh god, just one freakin' button - she wanted to see more. Her brain was frozen on that thought - take it the hell off!

"Music, I'll put on music!" Oh yeah, dinner ... outback ... what was that? "Outback? Okay." Now she sounded like a complete idiot! She just wanted air, so she could breathe and collect her thoughts. Maybe if he went Outback(?) she could get her mind off of him shirtless. "Here, go on out and I'll be right there. Just gotta get outta these dirty boots." But she couldn't move from her spot as he walked over to her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. So damn hot. Her brain was at it again. Would he kiss her now? Just freakin' take off that shirt and kiss the hell out of her! He just reached for the bag of food looking at her like she was some weirdo.

Don't take off those sexy-assed gumboots, woman! He loved how he could just see her legs from knee to upper thigh - so sexy, so freaking hot ... those toned, tanned and oh so sexy thighs of hers. Shit! He had to stop thinking about her thighs. Fresh air. He needed fresh air, now! He got outside, finally, and leaned against the wall to collect his thoughts and get his breath back. He had to be there for Zoe tonight. It was a hard night for her so he definitely needed to stop thinkin' about her thighs. She was already looking at him like he was a perv.

So, dinner. He could do this. The fresh air definitely helped. What didn't help was Zoe walking out barefoot silhouetted in the door. Damn. Now he could see even more skin. It was driving him crazy. He needed more air so he loosened his tie some more and undid another button. "Warm night." What the fuck? It was raining cats and dogs and anything but warm out. He needed a beer. No, he wanted a beer, what he needed was an ice cold shower. He was a grown-assed man and could sit here and have a dinner without thinking about her skin and her lips and her freakin' hot thighs wrapped around him. He groaned mentally. This was gonna be a long night.

Was he trying to kill her? Literally trying to kill her with sexiness? Another button? This was just torture. Now she could see just a bit more skin and all she could think about was touching his skin and stripping that damn shirt off of him! She actually, actively hated that shirt now. It looked good on him, but would look so much better off. She needed a shot, stat. She needed a cold shower and to get a grip on herself and her over-active imagination. She was a grown-assed woman, she could sit here and have dinner with Wade and talk to him like a semi-intelligent person. It was just hard looking at him so fucking sexy and wanting so much to touch him anywhere, everywhere and dying to kiss him.

"Wine"/"Beer"

They said in unison. "I'll get it," she said jumping up. "You unpack dinner. I'll be right back." She got inside and leaned against the wall panting trying to get control of herself while Wade was outside leaning back in his chair just trying to breath ... get enough air and collect himself before she got back. Damn! That woman was killing him tonight!

"This looks good." He said when she got back. "You got good stuff." Did that sound like a sexual thing? He hoped not. He'd just play it off.

"Yeah - just grabbed what looked good." Awkward much, Zoe? She said to herself. This conversation had to improve. What could she say? "Um ... this is really nice out here. I didn't know you had a back porch." Well, it was something even if it was the stupidest thing ever.

"Yeah, one of my favorite places." Thank god she'd said something 'cause he couldn't think of anything and didn't want to blurt out something like "Your thighs are so hot, they're driving me crazy," which was as likely to come out of his mouth if he spoke as anything that wouldn't be totally creepy. Now, he had something to talk about. "It's usually peaceful out here, when there's not a storm. I like to come out here some nights and just sit and think."

"Really? I can see that. What do you think about?"

"Life mostly. Just thoughts." Now all he'd likely think about out here were her and those hot, silky thighs. At least the conversation was going. "It's nice when it's peaceful to come out here and play my guitar. Think about the day - just relaxing and unwinding. Nice in a storm too 'cause it's safe but you can feel nature all around you. Just the power of nature. I know you like the hustle and bustle of the big city, but me .. I like this. The pace of life here and being close to nature ... being able to get out in it away from town and be alone." He paused for a moment. "Though you can't see it now, the view from this porch is amazing. It's one of the most beautiful sights I've ever seen. Guess it's part of why I've lived here so long." He grinned at her - that slow, sexy as hell grin. She nearly fainted. "The view and Lavon's well stocked fridge."

They laughed. "That is a consideration." She couldn't believe Wade had told her all that. Shared his fondness for this place ... shared this simple pleasure with her. It was a small thing, but it made this dinner seem somehow intimate.

"I do love the city, Wade, but more and more I'm seeing the appeal of Bluebell - seeing what you see in it."

"Yeah, doc?"

"Yes."

"Even the storms? I know you don't like them much."

"Nope, never have really, not since I was little."

"I could tell. You were jumpy and anxious in the barn. I shouldn't have stormed out on you like I did. I knew you were scared of the storm. Was part of why I came back."

Wow, she realized he always did that, made sure to apologize if he thought he'd done something wrong with her. "It is okay, Wade." Now, it was her turn to apologize to him. "I shouldn't have kept bothering you like I did. I shouldn't have kept pushing at you when you obviously didn't want to talk, and I shouldn't have come at you the way I did. Sorry for that."

"It's okay, doc?"

They were quiet for a time finishing up their meal and watching the storm rage just outside the porch. Zoe got up and walked closer to the screens trying to see the view Wade mentioned earlier, grateful for the wine and conversation that had calmed her mind a bit.

Wade was feeling a bit calmer and more in control of what might come out of his mouth. It helped that she wasn't so close to him anymore. He was breathing better, now, not feeling so anxious. That's what this place did to him, calmed him.

"Wade," Zoe said softly. "I'm really sorry for hurting you."

"It's alright, Zoe. Don't worry."

"No, don't do that, Wade." She turned to him then and looked upset.

"It's not a big deal, doc. Really."

"Just stop it, Wade, okay. Stop acting like your hurt doesn't matter ... your feelings don't matter. It matters to me that I hurt you. You always do that, push yourself and your feelings aside, don't you?" She looked at him then. He was just staring off in the distance and she saw a subtle, oh so fleeting, look of pain in his face before he straightened himself and said, "I'll be alright, doc. Don't worry."

"Wade, I do worry. I've worried for the past two weeks. All I thought about was how I could get you not to hate me. How to apologize. What I could do to let you know how sorry I was for trampling on your feelings, for being so selfish that I couldn't wait and just help you win that race and the money for your bar. So, please don't tell me not to worry or to not feel bad about how I treated you."

He could see she was near tears. "Zoe, hey, Zoe. Don't get so upset, okay. Yeah, it hurts to see you pining over golden boy, and yeah it sucked to lose that race and the money, but not enough to see you so upset. I never hated you, doc." He added quietly, "I couldn't." Shit, she was crying now. He was just making it all worse. He got up and moved near her and took her hand. "Zoe, you feel how you feel, and I feel how I feel. Just sometimes feelings aren't the same. That's all. I forgive you for the race. Okay?" She was crying more now. What the hell was he supposed to do? He squeezed her hand, but that just made more tears come. So, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. It felt like the right thing to do ... hold her to him. She was so soft and small and fit next to him perfectly. What could he say? "All's forgiven, okay. It'll be alright." And he held her close while she cried knowing that it would be a long time before he would be alright again.

She couldn't believe she'd lost it like this. Having Wade forgive her and say he didn't hate her was all she had focused on for the past two weeks. That made her heart so glad while making her feel sad and stupid and wrong. Having him admit he had feelings for her and accept her feelings as being different, was so brave and made her admire his honesty. When he took her hand, that small act of caring for her while he was in pain just broke her heart and made her cry more for her stupidity and callousness. He held her to him then, and it felt so natural, so right She cried for hurting Wade and for wasting time on George Tucker and letting him pull her first one way then another always playing with her emotions. She cried for the end of that fantasy and with relief that she was done with it. And Wade just held her. And she held on to him.

She slowly stopped her crying and felt Wade's arms loosen around her. She couldn't believe he was this close and she could feel his chest pressed against her and how he smelled, so damn good. She couldn't believe herself. She'd gone from distraught to lusting after Wade's body in about a nano second - she had to get away from him somehow. She couldn't be this close to him. She didn't trust herself to not attack him and rip off his clothes. Being this close to him was making her body react.

Wade couldn't believe how good she smelled and how good her body felt pressed up against him. He could hardly breathe, and all he wanted was to pick her up and wrap those sexy thighs around him. Shit! He was supposed to be comforting her - not thinking about her thighs. Shit! He had to get her away from him before he popped a boner and she called him a perv. He had to do something now 'cause there were definite stirrings. She was right! He was just a big pervert. Out of desperation, he leaned back and pushed her away from him, " You okay, now?" He had no clue what to do for her. He'd tried to be nice and comfort her, but that had made it ten times worse. He guessed he couldn't fuck up that bad again so he'd just wing it. "You want some more wine?"

"Wine. Yes, that would be good." She'd lost it and was a bit embarrassed and felt like she owed him and explanation, but his closeness had made her dizzy. Luckily, they had the table between them again. She'd be less likely to rip his clothes off like a lunatic if he was away from her.

"Look Wade, I'm sorry about all that."

"No need to apologize, doc. Your heart hurts and this is likely the worst day you've had in a while."

"It's not that. My heart does hurt a little, but it's not all because George is marrying Lemon. I was just ... I was so glad you don't hate me, and I felt so stupid that I could spend so much time and effort trying to get George - on a stupid fantasy, and that I let George toy with me so much, toy with my emotions that I hurt people who cared about me because of him, and then you were trying to comfort me and it was all just too much. Just too overwhelming."

Wade scratched the back of his head, god she loved that nervous habit. He was so unaware of doing it and just how sexy that move was. How it made his shirt (she really hated that shirt) hug his chest. So. Damn. Hot. She decided he really was trying to just kill her dead right this minute.

"Well, doc, you got me flummoxed, I have to say. I don't have a clue what to do for you and all that's comin' into my head is maybe I should just call you a name like "so city" or somethin', but that doesn't seem right." Okay he was a total liar. He could think of a couple things he'd like to do to her like run his hands up those silky thighs of hers. But calling her a name seemed like a safer bet at the moment. At least she was laughing and not crying now. "No, Wade, you don't need to call me a name. Just be you, okay. Be you because that is what I want right now, and ..." she added the last part a bit shyly " and you being you is just brilliant." Did he just blush? She didn't think that was possible, and there he went again rubbing the back of his neck, that neck that she wanted to touch so much.

"Well, okay then. Let's just sit here and be peaceful for a few minutes."

"Sounds great, Wade."

They sat there for awhile watching the storm and being quiet and calm. It was definitely helping her nerves and her oh so overactive imagination. She heard him humming, just something low and soft, nothing she recognized and she wondered if he hummed while he was thinking. She looked over at him and saw just how much his features had softened in the few minutes they'd been sitting here. She could see the appeal of this porch and could get used to seeing his handsome face so relaxed and watching him just be himself.

She listened to him hum some more and let the music from inside sooth her, something slow and country sad. After a while she got up to use the bathroom. Trying her best no to disturb Wade.

God, she looked like a wreck, no makeup, her hair all half up and half down looked like a rat's nest. Just a complete nightmare with her red swollen eyes. There wasn't much she could do so she got a wash cloth and cold water to help make her eyes less puffy. Then she found a brush and made her hair look a bit more presentable. She still looked a fright but just a bit better than before. She couldn't believe she looked this bad in front of Wade while he looked so handsome and sexy. At least she'd bothered to put on a cute dress tonight.

She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. That was all he could think about ... just how stunning she looked sitting on his back porch lookin' out at the storm. He'd never seen a prettier sight in his life. Not even this view could compare. And he liked her this way, no make up, messy bun thing. She was almost too pretty to look at.

He guessed she was about tired out for the night and would likely leave soon, so he'd just put away the food and clean up their dinner. He was in the kitchenette when she came out of the bathroom. She just stood there a bit breathless when he looked up at her with his half grin. Wade couldn't breath. She looked even prettier than before. They stood there in an awkward moment of silence just staring at each other.

"Oh, you didn't have to clean up." What the hell was coming out of her mouth? She had no idea because seeing him standing there so tall and handsome just made her mind freeze. He'd unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and had the sleeves rolled up a little - more skin to tempt her, but still not e-damn-nough. So sexy. Wade reached in his fridge for a beer and she could see the shirt hug his back - god, this really was slow, slow torture.

"More wine?" he said. "It's chilled"

"Um ... sure." Did she want more wine? Who the hell knew. She didn't. Then Wade turned and looked at her. "Hey, Zoe. Feelin' better?"

"Yes."

"Thanks for sitting out with me tonight, Zoe. I hope it helped." And she could think of nothing but him, his eyes on her, the timid half smile he gave her, and the world outside just disappeared. She wondered how he did that. Even when they were around other people, he could make the world disappear ... make it seem like they were the only two people in the world even in the crowded Rammer Jammer. Now, he was smiling at her shyly.

It was go time for Wade. He was going to ask her out. "Can I ask you somethin', doc. I mean, Zoe." She groaned inside - he had to stop saying her name and sounding so damn sexy when he said it.

"Sure, Wade. Ask away."

"Well ... um ..." hmmm. "Well," why the hell was he so nervous. "Look Zoe, I hope this isn't the wrong time or somethin', but will you go out with me ... I mean on a date ... on a date tomorrow afternoon?" Damn he was so nervous.

Holy hell, he just asked her on a date! A real date! She just wanted to squeal and jump up and down! Her heart or stomach or something was doing cartwheels! He'd asked her out. "Yes, Wade ... I'd like that a lot." And she couldn't help or stop the smile the spread across her whole face.

Author's Note: Please review, suggest plot progression, send suggestions along for improvement.


	2. Chapter 2: Dancin'

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I rewrote this chapter innumerable times trying desperately to keep the angst to a minimum. Wade's voice was a bit hard to find in this one, thus all the rewrites and delay. Future chapters should come much faster. I've written the majority of the next three and should be able to post them quickly after editing and checking for consistency. **

**Hopefully you'll like this one and enjoy reading it. **

**Thanks to everyone who gave reviews to chapter 1. Comments and encouragement are great helps.**

**Standard ownership disclaimer. Got some stuff, but HOD and the characters are definitely not mine.**

**Glass**

**Chapter 2: Dancing**

What the hell had he just done? Why'd he asked her for a date tomorrow? Why tomorrow? It was like his mouth started saying something without his brain being involved in the situation. How the hell was he going to figure out what to do on a date with ZOE HART tomorrow? He sighed. She was smiling at him, though. That had to be a good thing, right? He'd smile right back. He was in this fucking far, so he might as well go with it. "Good then. Tomorrow at 1, okay?"

"It's a date ... Waaaade!" she giggled and flipped her hair as he smiled at her. He was sooooo handsome she could hardly stand it, and now she was going on a date with him! Wait, did she just giggle like a teenager? What was he doing to her? Anyway, she had a date. Maybe he'd kiss her then. God, no! Not back to that again. She couldn't believe the effect he was having on her tonight.

"Here's your wine, Zoe." He'd forgotten about it being so nervous when he asked her out.

"Thanks, Waaaade!" She smiled at him. She needed that wine. Something to do with her hands besides what her brain was telling her to do which was to rip that shirt off him! Some wine would help calm her nerves. That's what it had to be. This was her first official date since Judson, and she was nervous. She didn't have time to think about being nervous or Wade anymore because a bright flash of lightning hit just outside followed by a house shaking clap of thunder. She couldn't stop jumping and the little yelp that escaped her lips. Stupid storm making her all jumpy and nervous. She felt Wade take her hand.

"It's okay, Zoe. You're safe here. It's just mother nature havin' a 'city' fit!" He tried to make her laugh to distract her, but he didn't expect her reaction.

"Oh, Waaaade, you're so funny" she giggled again flipping her hair and playfully hitting at his chest. What the hell was wrong with her? Was she broke or somethin', ''cause she was supposed to say something snarky and get put out with him. What was all this gigglin' and hair flippin' shit. It wasn't Zoe Hart, and he didn't like it! He wanted his sarcastic, sexy as hell Zoe not some damn dime a dozen giggly Dixie Bell. He didn't like this at all.

"Hey, maybe you need to sit down for a bit. Calm down or somthin'. I think the storm's gettin' to ya."

"Sure." She did need to calm down. Her excitement about their date was affecting her brain or something. Wade looking totally hot and being concerned was not helping her brain stop thinking about getting him naked. She was nervous and fidgety and didn't know what to do with herself. She just sat there for a few minutes and Wade sat down beside her after he got another beer and topped off her wine.

Tonight was not a night she wanted to think heavy thoughts, but her brain was chewing on itself. Wade ... George ... Wade ... George marrying Lemon. It hurt to know George loved Lemon and not her, when she thought about it. She didn't know if that wasn't for the best. George was a fantasy even though she thought they would be good together, she didn't know for sure. She did know that even though George chose Lemon over her, she'd spent a hell of a lot more time and effort over the past two weeks trying to get Wade to forgive her than she'd spent thinking about George, Lemon and the wedding. She'd been ridiculous at some points, waylaying Wade outside his house when he got home from work, intentionally blowing the fuse box time and time again, waiting for hours to see him at Lavon's in the mornings or evenings, going to the Rammer Jammer more than usual. None of it had worked. He wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't listen to her. Nothing. He just didn't give her anything. All that effort should tell her something. Wade, his friendship (if that's what it was) meant so much to her that she'd put George and her hurt to the side - well except for her cractacular plan this morning to object at the wedding. What the hell had she been thinking? She didn't live in some rom com world. She lived in freaking Bluebell, Alabama. It didn't get more real than that.

Wade "liked" her, felt something more than friendship for her. What was she supposed to think about that? They were so different, so incredibly incompatible in every way, or so she thought most of the time - right up until he did something nice for her or gave her words or encouragement or comforted her. She could not deny the attraction she felt especially since she'd been thinking about his body all night. She couldn't deny the free side of her that came out around Wade who seemed to push her to be more carefree and relished her sarcasm and when she threw attitude at him. He'd said there was something between them, and she'd known, in that moment, that he was right and not just talking about sexual attraction or frustration, but what was the something?

Wade figured she was upset about the wedding and George choosing Lemon and must have just freaked out a bit when he asked her on a date. Honestly, he was a bit freaked out. They'd spent so much time together today after a couple of weeks when he'd tried his best not to be around her and wouldn't talk to her. Then he'd had to admit to her at least some of what he felt for her while she'd clearly said she didn't feel the same about him. George fucking Tucker was all she wanted. He'd finally gotten to kiss her again. That was something, and he thought there'd be more if Bill hadn't interrupted. Still he was in a fucking mess with Zoe again. It was his own fault. Why did he have to throw in that bit about gettin' over Tucker? Complete bone headed move. Now, he had a date as the default guy 'cause Mr. Perfect married someone else. He was his own worst enemy when it came to Zoe Hart. Well, him and all the cock blocks that had been thrown at him when he was trying to make a move or tell Zoe how he felt. It was ridiculous when he thought about it - his horn, rain, a goat, Rose, the pirate boy and his family, Bill and George Tucker as the cherry on top! He was the big one. Except Wade knew that he himself had been the biggest obstacle with Zoe. That was old news now 'cause he had a date with her. He just had to make it count.

He looked over at her to see if she seemed more like herself. He didn't know what he'd do if she started up with the gigglin, hair flippin' crap again, but she looked okay to him at the moment.

"Hey, doc. You about ready to get home? Storm seems calmer, and I bet you're tired."

"Um ... no, I'm not tired. Could I stay with you a bit longer, Wade?" He checked for hair flippage and didn't see any. A good sign.

"Sure, doc. That's not a problem. Just thought you'd be tired of me for one day."

"No, Wade. Not at all. I am a bit tired of being cooped up because of this storm, but not tired of your company." She really wasn't. She was surprised at that, but it was true. Their "talks" today and tonight had been a relief for her. He was talking to her again. She was just sitting on the couch not knowing what to do or what to talk about. Something was sure to come up.

"Well, we're a little limited on what to do 'cause we need to stay indoors until the storm's done." I mean he had some very good suggestions, but she'd likely not go for it. What was he supposed to do with her? He couldn't do what he wanted to do, what his body really wanted to do. That was likely off limits since they had a first date the next day. Gettin' with her tonight might just be too tacky.

"Can I ask you something, Wade?"

"Okay, doc." God please don't ask him about his fucking feelings or George or any of that shit! He couldn't take anymore. He'd had enough of exposing himself and how he felt for one damn day.

"Why did you ask me out on a date? Especially now. I mean, why not before now?"

"Damn, Zoe. How do I answer that? I guess the short answer is I like you. You know that. I mean I've wanted to ask you out before lots of times ... but well, I guess ... I just ... I mean we are always getting on each others nerves, makin' each other mad about stuff. It's been like 1 step forward 2 steps back with us since we met. Guess, I just decided to do it. I don't know what always seems to pull us together then push us apart, and I just want to know. I want to figure out what this thing between us is, and I'm just tired of runnin' from it."

"Oh." she looked a bit stunned to Wade. Had he said something fucked up. He didn't think so, though who knew with this girl.

"Did that freak you out?"

"No. It didn't. Just curiosity seems like a weird reason to ask someone on a date. What is it that you want to know?"

"I guess it's not curiosity exactly. It's that I need to know for sure that ... Zoe, I really don't have a clue what to say." He sighed heavily. She looked over and could see this was really hard for him, but then he continued. "There is something that draws us to each other, and I don't think it is just on my part. I want to know what that something is, what it means, where it could lead. And, I guess if you feel drawn, then you ask the girl out." He tried a quick smile looking at her. "Plus, I haven't done anything stupid or pissed you off somehow today, and no one was here to interrupt us this time." He tried another smile.

"Yes." she couldn't say anything else because her brain shut down when she saw that sexy assed smile on him.

"Yes?" Now he was curious. What did yes mean? This girl was really puttin' him through it today.

"There is something that draws me to you, too. Yes, I don't know what it is."

"Zoe ... can we just have our date tomorrow and see how it goes from there? I don't know what else to say."

He looked a bit tense to her. She didn't want that. He'd been so relaxed and easy to be around earlier. She wanted that Wade back. "You want to go out on the back porch again and watch the storm?" Maybe that would help.

"Sure, doc. That sounds good to me." He got up from the couch and held his hand out to help her up. She took it and thrilled at his touch. Then she got another idea, "Wanna dance?" she said as she walked over and turned the music up a bit. Some country song was playing, and she started dancing.

Well dancin' sure wasn't her strong suit, Wade thought. He didn't know what the hell to call it, but she was doing that crazy looking tap dance thing she'd done in the barn earlier. Strangest looking dancing he'd seen in a long while.

"What the hell are ya doin', doc?" he laughed.

"Dancing. What does it look like?" and she kept it up.

"Well, I ain't sure what it looks like, but I'm pretty sure that ain't dancin."

She was still going at it, though. "Shut up, Wade." That was more like it. No gigglin' or flippin'.

"Doc, here let me show you how to dance to this." Wade came over and stopped her. "see, put your hand here and your other hand here." He'd placed her hands on his bicep and on his shoulder. mmmm... those muscles felt nice. "And I put my hands here and here. Like this. See?" She saw alright, and felt. He was holding her waist and looped his other hand under hers to hold her upper arm. "Now you're gonna have to follow. I know followin' my instructions ain't your strong suit, but you're gonna have to try." He showed her the steps to the dance. It was almost like a waltz - just a bit different. And she was following. Amazingly, she was following his movements. It wasn't that hard because he had a firm hold on her, and she liked feeling just how strong he was - how he could move her around almost effortlessly. He was good at this. "Wow, Wade, you're a really good dancer."

"Well, thanks, doc. I do like to dance, and the ladies like it too!" He laughed.

"You're sooooo funny, Wade!" He waited for a hair flip or a giggle, but it didn't happen, and that was definitely sarcasm. And she was back! His snarky Zoe Hart was back.

The song changed to something slower then. Wade pulled her closer changing the dance to fit the music, he placed her hands around his neck and moved his hands to her waist slowing their movements to the rhythm of the song. He was close now. Too close. She could feel the heat from his body and smell him. That uniquely Wade smell. It was intoxicating. Her mind was going to those images of him shirtless and her hands were itching for more skin to touch!

Wade didn't think about pulling Zoe in for a slow dance ... not until it was too late. Not until he felt those hot little hands on his neck and the curve of her waist in his hands. God he wanted to just pick her up and wrap those sexy legs around him. He had to keep her at a distance, not too close 'cause there were definitely stirrings in him from having her this close, and she wouldn't go out with him if he acted all pervy.

She needed to concentrate on something besides Wade's body and how much she wanted to run her hands all over his oh so toned and tanned chest. She was about to start panting again finding it harder and harder to keep her breathing under control with him this close. She tried to concentrate on the song that was playing and the words ... it was country, of course and she didn't know it ... but it was lovely.

"We may shine, we may shatter,

We may be picking up the pieces here on after,

We are fragile, we are human,

We are shaped by the light we let through us,

We break fast, cause we are glass."

Wade was finding it harder and harder (and thankfully not harder in an embarrassing place) to be this close. He couldn't look at her or all bets would be off. Why the hell did this song have to be playing. It always made him think of Zoe and all he wanted to say to her but couldn't find the words for.

"I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks,

And in the darkness of this moment,

You see the good and bad,

But try not to judge me, 'cause we've walked down different paths,

But it brought us here together, so I won't take it back"

He was fucked! This girl made him sit around mooning over her. That was bad enough, but for her to make him think about her when he heard a song was ... well, he didn't do that with a girls. Ever!

"We may shine, we may shatter,

We may be picking up the pieces here on after,

We are fragile, we are human,

We are shaped by the light we let through us,

We break fast, cause we are glass."

Screw it, Zoe thought and raised up on her toes pulling Wade's head to her. She kissed him, hard.

Wade was just trying to maintain control of himself then Zoe was kissing the hell out of him. And he was lost in it. Lost in the feel of her lips, her pulling herself closer and pressing her body into his. Lost in her touch as her hands moved over his neck and up to his face. God, that felt good. Too damn good!

Zoe was loving this. Like the night they met, this kiss was hot. Too hot making her want much more from Wade. She was getting all hot and bothered with his hands roaming up her sides and down her back to her ...

Wade broke the kiss then. "Whoa ... doc, you don't need to be doin' that." He'd been a second away from lifting her up and getting those sexy legs around him. He didn't know if he could stop if that happened.

"I ... I know ... I just wanted to, okay!" And she wanted to again. Wade was too tempting standing there flabbergasted and a little breathless. He'd kissed her back for sure, so she was going in for another.

She lifted herself again and, well, attacked his mouth. This time she wanted more from the kiss. She wanted to move her hands all over him, so she did, but when she licked at his bottom lip to get more from him, he pushed her away again.

"Don't, okay! Just, please don't do that!" Any more of this and he'd have to have her in his bed. She made him lose his mind when she kissed him like that. It had been too long for him. Too long since he'd gotten any or even tried because of her, and now she was here doing that, and he was trapped with her. She couldn't kiss him like that and not let him have more.

"Why not, Wade? What's wrong with it?" Was she a bad kisser? He'd kissed her right back, and she thought it felt good kissing him. "Huh ... Wade ... why not? We kissed in the barn today. Why not now?"

Wade had to sit down to get away from her and steady himself after those kisses. "Look, Zoe, you're still hung up on George Tucker. I know that, and tonight he's marrying someone else. You're too emotional and hurting tonight. I can't, well, I won't take advantage of that." He sighed not believing those words just came out of his mouth. He should totally take advantage of what she was offering. Time was it would already be a done deal. She'd screwed with his head and his feelings so much at this point that he didn't know which way to turn.

"Wade, why can't we kiss? It was good wasn't it?"

Was she really asking that? Couldn't she tell how good it was? "Zoe, that was damn good, but it's gonna lead somewhere we don't need to go tonight, farther than you might realize, and definitely farther than I'm willing to go. Look, I know I'm the second choice here, the back up plan. I'm not golden boy man of all your hopes and dreams, but I do have some ... some ... well, pride left. Not much at this point, but some, and I'm not gonna sleep with you so you can forget about the wedding that's goin' on. We have our date tomorrow, and we can have that. Then we'll see where we are." He didn't have anything else to say.

Did he think those kisses were about George and the wedding? It made sense in a Wade kind of way. She'd lied and told him she didn't have feelings for him earlier. Oh, hell! She was confused, but her kissing him had nothing to do with anything but her wanting all night for him to kiss her. Maybe it was the suit. Maybe he'd slipped her some kind of love or sex crack in her wine. Maybe it was him finally telling her how he felt that made her lose her control, but it wasn't about George no matter what Wade thought.

"Wade," she said softly, "me kissing you had nothing to do with George or the wedding or anything else, okay. I kissed you because **I **wanted to kiss **you**. I've wanted you to kiss me all damn night and you weren't gonna," she was getting wound up now, "and what's so wrong with going further? Huh ... because that's a real disappointment, Cowboy. All I've thought about since I saw you in that suit was just how gorgeous, how delicious you looked. All I've wanted to do was get you out of that suit and touch every inch of you."

"Damn, Zoe." Wade was blushing and Zoe had to laugh. "Well, you really looked good. I could hardly think when I saw you." He looked up at her with a half shy, half cocky grin that made her lose her mind.

She climbed on him and kissed him again, harder. Not even asking before she forced him to open his mouth to her. She wanted more, more skin, more kisses, more of him and she moaned into his mouth as he took over the kiss winding his hands into her hair to keep her close. She tried to touch him everywhere aching to get at his skin. She moved her body closer and tangled her hands in his hair to keep him close when she thought he would pull away again. He moved his hands to her hips to pull her closer to him and noticed the soft moan from her as their hips connected. He was lost for sure - all resolve gone.

Zoe felt his whole body tense under her, not in a good way. Then she heard it, George's voice, "Zoe, what the hell are you doing? What is going on here?"

Please review if you like. The story is moving slowly at this point, but will pick up timeline wise after the next couple of chapters. You can look forward to their date. The town's reaction and Zoe/Lemon scenes. Those should be fun!


	3. Chapter 3: George

**I hate cliff hangers, but the last chapter was getting a bit long. I had this written already and knew I'd be posting quickly, and broke the original chapter up at the most logical place. Not for dramatic effect or anything. Sorry if I offended.**

**Meant to post the songs with the last chapter. In my mind the first song with no lyrics featured was "Drunk on You" by Luke Bryan. The slow song they were dancing to was "Glass" by Thompson Square. This song inspired my story.**

Previously:

_"Wade," she said softly, "me kissing you had nothing to do with George or the wedding or anything else, okay. I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I've wanted you to kiss me all damn night and you weren't gonna," she was getting wound up now, "and what's so wrong with going further? Huh ... because that's a real disappointment, Cowboy. All I've thought about since I saw you in that suit was just how gorgeous, how delicious you looked. All I've wanted to do was get you out of that suit and touch every inch of you."_

_"Damn, Zoe." Wade was blushing and Zoe had to laugh. "Well, you really looked good. I could hardly think when I saw you." He looked up at her with a half shy, half cocky grin that made her lose her mind._

_She climbed on him and kissed him again, harder. Not even asking before she forced him to open his mouth to her. She wanted more, more skin, more kisses, more of him and she moaned into his mouth as he took over the kiss winding his hands into her hair to keep her close. She tried to touch him everywhere aching to get at his skin. She moved her body closer and tangled her hands in his hair to keep him close when she thought he would pull away again. He moved his hands to her hips to pull her closer to him and noticed the soft moan from her as their hips connected. He was lost for sure - all resolve gone._

_Zoe felt his whole body tense under her, not in a good way. Then she heard it, George's voice, "Zoe, what the hell are you doing? What is going on here?"_

**Chapter 3**

**George**

Zoe and Wade untangled themselves and stood up slowly which was obviously a little more difficult and embarrassing for Wade at the moment.

Wade understood what this was immediately and cursed George fucking golden boy Tucker under his breath. Why now? Why when he finally had a shot with Zoe did George have to come here and fuck it all up?

Zoe didn't understand what the hell was going on. She was so frustrated to lose the feel of Wade's body next to hers. Her brain hadn't caught up to what was happening. "George, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your wedding?" She was still breathless and tingling all over from Wade's touch.

"Zoe, what are you doing with ... Wade?" his dismissive and condescending tone, the way he said Wade like it was a dirty word, pissed her off.

"Well, if I have to draw you a picture I will, but I'd think you could see very well what was happening." sarcasm dripped from her comment. "Why aren't you at your wedding, George?" she asked again.

"I called off the wedding. I couldn't marry Lemon, not if you're staying in Bluebell."

Motherfucker! There it was. Fucking Golden Boy was going to come in here and snatch Zoe away from him. He'd been a fool to tell her how he felt and ask her out. He couldn't compete with George, not for Zoe. He'd known the wedding was a load of crap, but he'd hoped they'd go through with it and be the town's golden couple. He had no chance with Zoe now. And Tucker was at it again.

"Look Zoe, I can't stop thinking about you." Wade could relate to that. He hadn't been able to keep Zoe Hart out of his mind since she blew into Bluebell sportin' those short shorts throwing attitude everywhere. "I called off the wedding because I couldn't marry Lemon and have feelings for you too."

"Feelings for me too?"

Damn. Was that what Tucker was going with - can't stop thinking about you, feelings for you too? That was some weak shit. Even he had had better game with Zoe. Rule number one of getting the girl was never, ever mention another woman. You love her only and no one else would do. That's what you said to the girl. George might be a smart lawyer, but he was a dumbass about women, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna give golden boy any wooing tips.

"Zoe, we could be so good together. I want to give us a chance because I don't love Lemon with all my heart." Fuckin' hell! He really sucked at this, Wade thought. That was worse than the first try. He was just insulting the girl now.

What? Here was her fantasy played out in real life. Here was what she'd wanted since she first met George Tucker, and it was nothing like she thought it would be. It was nothing like her dreams of this moment. She was supposed to run into his arms after he declared his undying love for her while an orchestra played their love theme (she hadn't decided what that was yet, but it would be playing). Instead, he'd said he didn't love Lemon completely, and he wanted to give them a chance. That's all she got - a chance? She didn't get his undying love or all of him, but a chance because he couldn't stop thinking about her? What a huge, fucking disappointment. It would be laughable if it wasn't such a fucking tragic mess.

"Really, George? Really?" Wade couldn't believe this. He couldn't decipher her tone, but it seemed she would run into Tucker's arms now, and he'd have to watch it happen. He was definitely moving if this shit went down in his living room!

"Really, Zoe, but why are you here, with Wade?" There was that tone again. It made her see red.

"What did it look like, George? I was trying to seduce him if it's any of your business. Now, you've ruined the mood. Thanks for that." What the hell? She was trying to seduce him, and she was mad at George? Wade would never get how this girl's brain worked.

"But, Zoe. I cancelled my wedding for you, to be with you. I could love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Did it? She wasn't sure. She just needed him to leave. Let her think. "George, you need to leave now. Wade and I were having a good night - a wonderful night despite everything. It took Wade a lot of time and effort to help me be calm tonight with your wedding and this storm, and you've ruined it."

"Zoe, I don't know what has gotten into you. Wade? Wade isn't good enough for you. You aren't thinking right."

"Hey ..." Wade tried to defend himself. He didn't have to stand here and listen to this bullshit, but Zoe cut him off.

"Stop it, George. Stop running Wade down. What about Wade isn't good enough? He's always there for me when I need him. Is it that he's constant? Is it that he cares about me and how I am? Is that what's not good enough?"

"Is that what you think? Zoe, all he wants is to get in your pants."

"Well, you could have fooled me, George, because I've been trying to get him in my pants for a while now. He won't do it, and it's killing me. You need to leave now." She yelled at George. "Go and stop insulting me and stop standing in Wade's house insulting him." She was so angry she was near tears and instinctively grabbed Wade's hand. "Leave unless you want to watch me keep trying to get Wade in my pants!"

Wade could see how upset Zoe was and felt her shaking with tension and anger. "Tucker, I think you need to be leavin' now."

George ignored Wade. "Zoe, we'll talk tomorrow when you're calmer and we can have some damn privacy. Maybe you'll be more reasonable then." George turned and left slamming the door behind him. Seriously, how stupid was this guy. You never told a woman she was being anything but completely reasonable and level headed. Dumbass!

Zoe was pissed. Wade was confused as hell. They stood there in silence for a few minutes with Zoe still holding Wade's hand. Squeezing his hand would be a better description. He had to break the tension somehow. Here went nothing. "Zoe Hart, you're unbelievable, girl. You just want me for my body." He teased her.

"Shut up, Wade. I'm pissed off, damnit." She stomped her foot getting a snicker from Wade. "Wade!" she yelled at him.

"I know ... I know, you're pissed, all riled up. I'm just glad you're not pissed at me this time."

"Keep this up, Cowboy, and it can happen." She started pacing around. Stomping around his living room all worked up and looking mad as hell.

Her mind was racing. She couldn't believe George came to her straight from leaving Lemon at the altar. How did he think this would turn out? He'd come here offering her next to nothing and saying all this mess of the non-wedding was because of her. What was he thinking? This could not end well for anyone involved. She'd thought he was the perfect guy - thought they could be so good together. That was her fantasy. In reality, he'd made a mess of things likely beyond repair. She'd thought he was everything good, but now she saw how selfish he'd been over the past year, how hurtful he'd been to her and to Lemon. She felt how wrong, selfish and hurtful she'd been because of her obsession with George. She saw the damage she'd caused because she'd built this fantasy around her and George, but the reality of them together was just one big mess. She was so disappoint and frustrated for spending so much time and energy on something made up.

Wade stepped in front of her to stop her pacing and took her hands. "Zoe ..." he made sure to get her to look at him, "Zoe just let it out - cuss, scream, throw somethin', whatever, just let it all out."

It took her a moment to understand him. "What the fuck was that, Wade?" He thought it was a legitimate question 'cause George had really screwed up his wooin' of this girl. "What was he thinking? I told him, begged him not to go back to Lemon. I told him I'd wait for him to get over her, but he chose her - to marry her because she was who he loved. Now, all of a sudden he can't go through with the wedding because I'm staying in Bluebell. Who does that? Did he expect me to jump at his offer? to be grateful? He's created a major mess all because he can't decide what he wants, who he wants. Fuck this! I can't believe I've done all this damage for a stupid fucking fantasy." She finally took a breath and a sob shook her body.

He was not equipped for all this drama. The most he usually had to deal with was a girl bein' mad at him when she didn't get that all he wanted was a roll in the hay. There'd been a couple stalkery situations, but all he had to do was act like a royal dick, and they'd left him alone. This shit was way beyond what he knew how to handle.

"Zoe, it will be okay." That was so fuckin' lame, and the look of disbelief on her face at his words made him know she thought it was too. He had nothing and she was crying for real now. All he could do was pull her to him and hold her close while she cried.

She was crying in his arms for the second time tonight. He was trying to comfort her, but how could he know what to do? He was trying ... trying to do what she needed, but she didn't even know what she needed. She heard him humming and felt him stroking her hair trying his best to help her to calm and support her.

She hadn't thought about how Wade was feeling after that scene with George, but what was new about that. Her track record for considering Wade's feelings was bad - actually non-existent. She'd knowingly hurt him at times, and he was here comforting her. She and all of her melodrama had been dumped on him. None of this was his fault or his problem, but here he was picking up the pieces and doing his best to fix things when he had to be hurting. She looked up at him and he met her eyes. Through the obvious pain and confusion he was feeling, he gave her a small, sweet smile. And there were only the two of them again. Everything else just slid away - all the stress, tension and hurt were gone when he looked into her eyes. How the hell did he do that?

"Thanks, Wade." she sighed much calmer now - calmer near him.

"Doc, it's been one hell of a long day for you. Want me to walk you home now so you can get some rest?"

She should go and leave Wade in peace, but she'd fall apart if he wasn't there. "Could I stay just a bit longer, Wade? Would you mind?"

Damn, why couldn't he say no to her? Why didn't she just leave? Why did she want to be here now? "Sure, doc. Just sit down for a bit and clam down. Stay as long as you need."

They sat in silence for a while, then he heard her sigh and looked over at her. She was still tense and seemed to be concentrating on something. Here it came. She was trying to find the words to tell him she was going to be with George.

"Look, Zoe, you can tell me. I understand." He had to make this easy on her.

Zoe sighed again and looked up at Wade. How did he help her be so calm? More importantly, why? She looked at him and saw the concern she found there so often, but there was anxiety and hurt there as well. Something he usually kept hidden not letting her or anyone else know his pain. He'd been so relaxed earlier, not now. It clicked for her then. He thought she was going to tell him she wanted to be with George.

"Wade ..." he was lost in thought. "Wade ..."

"hmmm ..." he looked at her and the brief flash of pain in his eyes took her breath away. It was fleeting and replaced quickly with a look of resignation, but she'd seen the pain she was causing him. "I know, Zoe."

"No, I don't think you do. I'm confused and hurt and feeling stupid right now. I don't know what to do or to think, but none of this is your problem. You're like the innocent bystander caught in the crossfire of some terrible tragedy. I'm sorry this all got dumped on you. You shouldn't have to deal with it, but I want to thank you for being here for me. Thank you for a wonderful night despite all the George drama." She didn't know what else to say.

Damn. What was she doin' now? He could not figure her out at all. How did her brain work? He'd sit here. Maybe she'd go to sleep or let him walk her home soon. He usually loved being around her, but right now, he needed some fucking peace and quiet. He got up to get a beer. She seemed to be waiting for him when he got back. Wanting him to come back, not her usual response. Not being able to figure out what the hell was happening with her was making him anxious and uncertain.

He sat back down with his beer, and she was glad he came back because she wouldn't fault him for just walking out, but that was just stupid. Where else was he going to go? She'd plopped herself and her drama down in his house. She sat there for a while longer. "Wade, are we still going on our date tomorrow?"

"You still want to?"

"Yes. It is the one thing right now that I am sure of."

"Well then, yes ... yes we are."

"Good. That's good, Wade."

They had nothing left to say. They couldn't say any more than had already been said so they sat in silence. After a while, Wade looked over and saw that Zoe had drifted off. He got up, gently lifted her and took her to his room. He put her to bed and after getting a blanket so he could sleep on the couch, he walked over to look at her. He pressed his lips to her forehead. "It'll be okay, Zoe. You'll be okay."

She roused a bit and smiled at him ... "Thanks for everything, Wade," and she gently brushed her lips against his before turning on her side and drifting back to sleep.

What a fucking night?

**I know it's moving slowly. I may be procrastinating 'cause I can't decide exactly what they should do on their date. Suggestions are welcome on that point. Upcoming chapters feature more Zoe/George and some Zoe/Lemon ... dare I say bonding.**

**Reviews are very welcome and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lemon

**This chapter was written. Then rewritten to de-angst (is that a word) it. In my mind, Zoe and Wade are interesting characters because they are fun and irreverent and fighters. They don't do angst a lot or for long. Now, we get to see Lemon. She's just behind Wade and Lavon as my favorite character on HOD.**

**No claims on HOD or characters ...**

**Chapter 4: Lemon**

What a fucking night!

He'd finally gotten Zoe Hart out of his hair. Not ideally, all that kissin' and her crawlin' all over him meant he was in serious need of some release, and that wasn't happening with her sleepin' in the next room. Maybe if he went out on the back porch. Still a little weird with her in his house 'cause he knew who he'd be thinkin' about while he was at it. Naw, he couldn't, tempting as it was.

He'd had enough of the cryin' and drama and talkin' about his damn feelings for one day. Sure he liked Zoe, well more than liked her. Sure it sucked that she wanted George Tucker, and it really sucked that George called off his wedding, but he was the one with a date with Zoe tomorrow, not golden boy. Though, much more of this feelings talk and he'd just give the whole damn thing up. What more could he tell the girl? He liked her, had for a while and wanted to take her out. Should be simple, right. Not with the doc. He'd found out early on that nothin' was simple or straightforward in the doc's world. She just thought about stuff too damn much! Now, she had George callin' off the wedding to over think.

He'd told her a hell of a lot more than he wanted to, and all she'd told him was she didn't feel the same way. Well, that and she wanted to get him naked. He'd be up for that, usually, but if he was being honest he wanted more with Zoe Hart than just gettin' naked. He wanted her all to himself, not her thinkin' about Tucker. Even though she'd turned Tucker away tonight. She still might run to George in the cold light of day. She felt how she felt about Tucker. Nothing he could do about that, but he knew there was something drawin' her to him, as well. That'd give her plenty to think about for a while.

Now he was sittin' here tryin' to not think about her hands moving over his body, her kisses and her on top of him asking for more. Now, he was horny as hell again with nothing to do about it. He seriously needed to rethink his decision not to go there with Zoe tonight. It had seemed like the right thing at the time, but now he was here all horny and frustrated. That wasn't gonna last long though. He could take care of himself for the time being, once the doc was gone, but if she decided to be with George, all bets were off, and he could do whatever, or whoever he wanted. If she didn't want to be with him, he'd work her out of his system one way or another. It would take some time, a lot of beer, and more than a few women, but he'd be alright. He always was.

He'd just sit here and play some and let his mind go blank so he could get some sleep. Someone was at his door, again. Shit! Maybe just Lavon. He got up to answer the door after the second knock because at least this person wasn't gonna barge on in. He was floored when he opened the door to Lemon Breeland. What in the hell could she want? She looked absolutely distraught, so he led her in and sat her on the couch. He was surprised she didn't go into hysterics right off the bat.

"I was looking for Zoe Hart. George left me, called off our wedding, so he could be with her." And there it was, she was gonna cry, but it was just one tear. "Guess they've already run off together. She's not at home, and neither is George."

"Lemon, George shouldn't have done that to you. You deserved for him to treat you better than that, but he and Zoe didn't run off together.

"Wade, I know you have feelings for our Dr. Hart, but why else are they both not at home."

Damn, Lemon knew he liked Zoe? Who in this town didn't know? Just shit!

"I don't know where George is, but he's not with Zoe. George came here earlier to tell her about callin' off the wedding, but he didn't leave with her."

"Well, well, well, George sure didn't waste any time. Wade, how do you explain her not being at home, though."

"Lemon, right now she's asleep in my bedroom."

"Wade! You're incorrigible!"

"Not like that, Lemon. She was here because of the storm and the wedding, but nothin' happened between us tonight." It was a bit of a lie, but she didn't have to know every damn thing. "She wasn't too happy with Tucker when he showed up. She let him have it, but you should have heard him trying to get her to be with him. It was pretty weak stuff about chances and her not leavin' Bluebell. I mean I had better game than that with girls when I was in middle school."

"But I don't understand, Wade. She's been after George since she got here. Why wouldn't she go with him tonight?"

"If I had a clue how that girl's mind worked, I might be able to help you with that. Somethin' changed or she didn't want to hear it tonight, but she made him leave and he didn't take it well."

"I don't know why I came here looking for Zoe Hart. I don't know what I thought I was gonna do if I found her. I just had to get away from all the sympathy. I couldn't take anymore of people tryin' to say the right thing and be all supportive. I faked being tired and then snuck out my window." She gave a little laugh.

"Like you used to do when we'd go to a party or Mobile in high school? Damn, Lemon, I'da paid money to see you climbin' down that tree again." Wade had to laugh.

"Guess I'm lucky I saw your lights on and decided to knock on your door."

"How's that Lemon?"

"Well, you won't try to be all sympathetic and comforting."

Hey, I can be comfortin' too, ya know." Damn, was there a competition between George and Lemon to see who could insult him the most?

"I know, Wade, but you won't be all 'poor Lemon, isn't it so sad.' You'll let me be how I need to be." What was it with girls and all this being crap. He'd personally like them to "be" somewhere else right about now. "If anything, you'll give me the kind of comfort I need."

"Like a drink." God knew he could use one.

"Exactly ... you got any beer?"

"Sure." He got them a couple beers. "Cheers, Lemon."

"Cheers, Wade."

They sat sipping their beers in silence for a few minutes then Wade spoke up, "Fuck George Tucker!"

"You're right, screw him."

"Yep, screw him for not appreciatin' ya and treatin' ya better.."

"See, that's what I need. Someone who'll tell it like it is." She thought for a minute. "You know it wasn't all his fault. I made major mistakes with Lavon and not tellin' George. Truth is, most of our problems, the main reason he doesn't love me enough to marry me is all my fault."

"Lemon, this ain't all your fault. George played his part in this too. Besides part of lovin' somebody is bein' able to forgive 'em when they make a mistake, no matter how big. It's bein' able to accept that they aren't perfect, but lovin' 'em just the same. George shoulda been able to do that, but he was too proud."

"Wade Kinsella, you're the most surprising man I've ever met bein' all poetic about love."

Poetic? Really? He was just puntin' at this point. He wasn't equipped for all this girl drama. He was just doin' his best to say something true that seemed like the right thing. So far, it was workin' with Lemon. "Well, tell me it ain't true."

"I can't say you're wrong, Wade, but I guess I do understand where I messed up and why he might turn to Zoe Hart. She's so smart and sophisticated and reminds him of New York. He was always attracted to her. I'm no stupid. I could see how much they flirted with each other. I thought he'd get over it in the end."

"Come on, Lemon. If it wasn't Zoe, he'd have found another excuse to call of the wedding 'cause he couldn't put his pride aside and forgive you. With all the stringing along and changin' his mind George has done lately, I'm kinda surprised either of you still want him. I mean I'm supposed to be the town heartbreaker, but even I don't get with two women at once - well, ya know, unless they're willin'."

"Wade. You are scandalous!" Lemon was laughing though, which was a whole hell of a lot better than her cryin'. He'd seen that, and it wasn't pretty."

"I know I'm not perfect Lemon, and what people in town think about me, but with all the hurt he's caused lately, neither is our own George Tucker. It's just that he thinks everyone should be perfect and never make a mistake. Lord knows you've tried to be perfect, Lemon, but people are just people. They don't do everything right all the time."

"Maybe so, Wade, and that helps more than you can know. I just don't know what to do with myself now. What am I supposed to do? Who am I, if I'm not Mrs. George Tucker. I can't figure that out." Aaaand ... she was crying! Great. Wade was pissed at George. Now he had another weeping female on his hands because of that SOB. Why did he have to play clean up man to all the mess fuckin' golden boy created?

_Wade's body felt so good as he climbed on top of her. His hands roaming up her thighs felt electric, and his skin felt so hot and smooth to her touch. His kisses were like flames on her neck sending shudders through her. She was so ready for this. She was dying for him ... but someone was talking. All that murmuring was too distracting. Wade pulled away and was gone._

She was having a sex dream about Wade. Damn. Why couldn't she finish her dream. She groaned in frustration and smelled Wade all around her. She must be in his bed, but she didn't know how she got here. His scent was on the sheets and impregnated in the pillow where her head rested. There were those voices again. One was Wade's. She couldn't tell who the other voice belonged to, but it was definitely a female voice. Who could Wade be talking to? It sure as hell better not be one of his girlfriends!

Wade was trying his best to think of what to say to Lemon. He wasn't freakin' Dr. Phil here, and didn't have much practice at this girl talk stuff. Well, until tonight. After this fuckin' night he'd be able to write a book about the crazy inner workings of the female brain and why they had to talk everything to damn death.

He didn't know what to say that would be best, but he couldn't help thinking Lemon was better off free of George. "Look, Lemon, I don't have all the answers here, but I know you and you are stronger than you know. You'll make it through this in time."

Zoe got up to see who was here - see who Wade was talking to. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Lemon Breeland saying, "Wade, I don' t feel strong, not strong enough for this."

"Lemon, you and I both know you can get through anything. You've made it through far worse already. So what if you ain't Mrs. George Tucker? You're somethin' finer. You're Lemon freakin' Breeland, and you'll walk down the streets of Bluebell head held high 'cause you're a fine, strong, southern woman who can make it through anything that comes your way. You'll figure out what to do next, where to go from here. It doesn't have to be tonight, but you'll figure it out, and what it is will be amazing. You'll see. Never doubt who you are, or think you're not someone special because you're not Mrs. George Tucker."

Zoe was astounded. Wade had found the perfect thing to say to Lemon. How did he do that? He always seemed to surprise her.

"Thanks, Wade. You always know the right thing to say. I really do appreciate you even though I haven't been a constant friend to you." She hugged him with true affection.

"We grew up together. 'Course we'll always be there for each other, Lemon."

"I know. I knew when I knocked on your door that you wouldn't turn me away. I knew you'd take me in and say what I needed to hear. You could always do that for me." She paused then continued, "I'm wondering how Zoe Hart ended up in your bed tonight and not George's."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, girl. She's just sleeping there, is all. I already told 'ya we didn't have sex or anything. You're such a pervert, Lemon." They both cracked up.

"Learned from the best, Wade." They laughed together again. This playful, fun side of Lemon was something Wade missed. The easy way they could be around each other.

"Lemon, I don't know why Zoe didn't go with George when he came here. I thought he was the man of her dreams, that she'd do anything to be with him. She didn't seem interested tonight, but maybe she'll change her mind and want George in the end. I don't know, but she really was mad at him. I just ... I ..."

"I know, Wade, I know how much you feel for that girl. I can see it every time you look at her. All you can see is her. Do you love her?"

Wade was silent. Zoe could hardly hear them now. Their voices were too hushed, but she heard that last question, and she did not want to know the answer. She ran back to the bed and put the pillow over her head and smelled Wade all around her again. She didn't know what she felt, what to think, what to do. She didn't think the conversation would turn in that direction and could not handle knowing all that Wade felt for her not after all the hurt she had caused him. She would be more careful with Wade, more thoughtful and considerate of his feelings, but she couldn't deal with what he might say in response to Lemon. If he loved her, what would she do? If he didn't, how did that make her feel?

"Sorry, Wade, I shouldn't have asked."

"'S'alright Lemon. I don't know if I love her, but it's likely as close to it as I've ever got. She's different. Not like any other girl I've ever met."

"And you're hurt and confused right now because George wants her."

"Yeah. A bit of both I suppose. And damn you for being able to read me so well. I never did figure out how to hide anything from you." Wade was quiet, "Even so, she might decide she wants to be with George. I don't know, but I'm pretty sure she still has feelings for him. If she'll be happiest with George then that's what I want for her. I mean, I don't want that, but ..."

"Damn, Wade. You do love her. You can't let George take her away from you."

"Lemon, she's not mine. How do I compete with Golden Boy? Huh? I'm just the town drunk's rabble rousing son - bartender, town bad boy and heart breaker. Why would she want to be with me when she could have George?"

"Stop it, Wade! You're more than that. Besides you don't break the hearts of the girls you bring home. You're careful with their feelings - upfront and honest with them, which is more than you can say for George Tucker. And you quietly help pretty much everyone in this town at some point. Even when they never know it's you. You don't help people to get praise or so people with think better about you like George does. Zoe Hart would be a fool not to see what a fine person you are no matter what you do for a living or who your daddy is." Lemon was giving him advice? What the hell was this night about, and when the hell would it end! He'd been suckered into more talk about his damn feelings. Just shit! He needed to change the subject and quick!

Zoe had to get out of that bed! She couldn't take the smell of Wade anymore. It was making her brain go crazy. Did he always smell that good? It was was so masculine, and she hadn't had that smell in her bed in so long she was going crazy. She got up and heard more of Lemon and Wade's conversation.

"You know, I get the whole George thing, but I could never understand why you and Zoe weren't at least friendly."

"What? Wade, have you had a brain injury or somethin'? You have got to be kidding - me and Zoe Hart could never be friends."

"I'm not kidding 'sides I didn't say friends. I said friendly. You know, not so antagonistic. You two are so similar. You're both strong determined women, capable and smart. You're both fiery and passionate. Maybe on the outside you don't seem the same, but on the inside you two are cut from the same cloth - strong, fine women who can accomplish anything you put your minds to."

"Well, I never knew you thought that about me. Guess I'll have to think hard about all these words of wisdom you're giving me tonight." Zoe was truly thrown by Wade's words. Was that how he saw her? Wow! She didn't see that in herself, but Wade thought that? She thought it might be a good time to try to talk with Lemon, get the first ugly confrontation out of the way, and Wade had given her a perfect intro. She opened the bedroom door and stepped into the living room. Lemon's reaction was what she expected. She instantly straightened and gave a little huff, but Zoe was going to try to talk to her.

What the hell was this girl thinkin' All he needed to have to deal with to top off this night was a cat fight. He was just too tired for that shit!

"Hi, Lemon. How are you doing?"

"Well, Zoe Hart, how do you think I'm doing?" She huffed again.

"Lemon, can we talk for a minute?" Another huff made Zoe think this might be a big mistake, but she saw Wade reach out and squeeze Lemon's hand briefly. Lemon's posture softened as Wade said, "I'm gonna head out back and play some guitar for a bit while ya'll have a little chat." Let them do girl talk crap. He'd keep an eye out for any cat fight, but he was done with talkin' for one damn night.

"Lemon, I'm pretty sure I'm the last person you want to see tonight. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the part I played in breaking up your wedding. I'm so sorry for chasing after George and making him doubt his commitment to you. I know you're hurting right now, and I'm so sorry that I caused you so much pain."

"Well," Lemon didn't know what to say ... she looked at Zoe and saw how sincere she was. She could call Zoe a husband stealer and cheater and a few other things, but she couldn't lay all the blame on Zoe Hart. "Well, Zoe, you're right, you're not my favorite person at the moment, but this is not all your fault. I appreciate your apology and know you are sincere. I may be able to forgive and forget in time, but right now the hurt is too fresh, and I can't give you more than that."

"I think that's fair, Lemon, more than fair."

"I have a question for you, Zoe. Why didn't you go with George when he came here tonight? Wade told me he was here, so why after all that chasin' after him did you decide not to run into his arms? What stopped you?"

"Lemon, I don't know what to say!"

"I think the truth might be good. I think you could give me that."

"You're right. I don't know why I didn't go to George. I gave up on that fantasy when George told me he loved you and was going to marry you. I was, or am, trying to get over that hurt. Then George came here and interrupted me and Wade at a really, really bad time..."

"I knew there was more than Wade was telling me. You didn't have sex with him did you?"

"No, Lemon, but we were ... well ... we were making out and things were headed in that direction, but then George came in and his interruption just made me very mad. What he said didn't match the fantasy I had built up around him and me. I'd hurt people who care about me, hurt others like you and likely turned most of Bluebell against me by pursuing George - for someone who might love someone else. It just made me so angry. I'm going to have to work so hard to fix the damage I've caused, just for a chance to be with someone who almost married someone else. I couldn't believe he would come here tonight. He was so condescending and rude to Wade that I completely lost it and sent him away. Does that answer your question?"

"In part, but I have another question. Why are you here with Wade?"

Damnit! Lemon didn't play when she wanted to know something. She'd hoped Lemon wouldn't ask her about Wade. She'd already said more about them that she wanted to. She didn't know what to say about him. She needed time to think about what she felt and what happened between them tonight. She breathed in trying to collect her thoughts. "Lemon, I don't know how to answer that. Wade and me, well it's complex with us - always has been . There has always been an attraction a palpable chemistry between us, but we're always fighting and hurting each other. We click and we clash, but I came here tonight because I didn't want to be alone, and I knew Wade would let me be around him. And ... there was all the talk in the barn today and the kiss then him in a suit and dinner ... and him being caring and looking so damn sexy ... and then the kissing and his touch then George and the storm and all that. And he makes me calm and makes me feel safe and he's so hot and he asked me on a date and ...

"Stop babbling Zoe." Damn she had it bad for Wade, and she didn't even know it. "I didn't follow all of that, but I guess it made some kind of sense to you. I'm gonna tell you something I think you need to hear. That boy is crazy about you. Do you understand that? Just crazy about you. He is ... um ... unconventional, but he is one of the best people I've ever known. A truly good man. He has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. You be careful, Zoe Hart, be careful with him. If you hurt him even a little you will answer to me. Do you understand me? You be sure how you feel because I will bring a world of hurt down on you if you toy with that man!"

Zoe was dumbstruck. "Now it seems to me from all that babblin' you did just now about sexy and kissin' and a date that you're feeling more than a little chemistry or attraction. You're likely feelin' more than you know for him. Just be careful with him, or I'll take you down!"

All she could say was "Okay." She'd been put on notice.

"Lemon."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for sticking up for Wade. Not many people in this town see him as anything but Crazy Earl's son."

Lemon looked surprised. "He's a whole lot more than that, but I'm guessin' you're finding that out."

Zoe went to the back to get Wade. "Hi," she said suddenly shy around him, "think you could walk me home now?"

"Sure ... sure thing, Zoe." Chills went up her spine! Damn, so hot!

"I think Lemon might like to stay here for tonight, Wade. Do you think that's possible?"

Lemon was surprised again and realized that's just what she wanted.

**And that is the last chapter for the night of the wedding. Coming up, Zoe/George scenes, more Zoe/Lemon and Lemon/Wade scenes. One more chapter to go before the first date. Finally, figured out what they will be doing on the date ... and no ... it's not what you're thinking! Geez. Get your minds out of the gutter! Soon, maybe or later. We'll see.**

**Love the reviews and encouragement. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold Light of Day

**Angst alert! This one is a bit heavy mostly because we only get a brief glimpse of Wade so he can't lighten things up for us.**

**Chapter 5: Cold Light of Day**

She'd slept soundly, unexpectedly soundly. When Wade walked her home, she thought she'd toss and turn all night thinking about George and the almost wedding. Thinking about Wade and the day and night they'd spent together, but she was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She rolled over tracing her fingers over her lips and remembering the sweet, slow kiss Wade gave her before he left her at her door. It was the perfect kiss - soft, restrained but full of passion. He'd kissed her and her mind went blank. No more tumultuous thoughts swimming her mind. But Wade wasn't here to kiss her like that this morning. He wasn't here to calm her nerves or distract her from her thoughts. Her mind had free reign to go over all the events of the day before, and it kicked in racing at a thousand miles an hour as soon as she opened her eyes.

She was thinking about all the time spent with Wade in the barn and at his house. He didn't hate her which made her smile, but what was it about him that had her feeling this way now? They, the two of them, were ridiculous - making out like teenagers last night. Otherwise, they were always poking and pushing at each other, hurting each other and getting close to something then baking away. That was until last night when they'd, no he'd been honest with her, but he'd turned down her advances, and then George turned up. A feeling of panic and worry washed over her. Was it just last night? Would everything be different today?

George - she thought about him and there was the hurt of his rejection and a knot of anxiety in her stomach. Why? Why at the last minute, did he call of the wedding? Why did he have to track her down at Wade's house? He'd come there right from the almost wedding telling her he wanted a chance with her. Telling her everything she wanted to hear. He'd told her he called off the wedding for her, but she suspected it had as much to do with Lavon and Lemon. It was a disaster. Here was the guy she'd wanted to want her for months, and she'd lost her temper and told him to go. Was that the right thing to do? Did she want a chance?

But it couldn't be. They'd lost their chance. Hadn't they? The two of them were a catastrophe blindly and selfishly hurting those around them and pulling apart the town for a flirtation - a chance. She'd created too much of a mess chasing after George. She'd almost lost, may still lose, Wade because of her selfish obsession. No, she and George couldn't happen. She felt a pang of sadness about that, but she mostly felt overwhelming guilt about her part in the situation in Bluebell now.

The fallout from the non-wedding was going to come, and all her hard work to fit into Bluebell was wasted. People in town knew how she felt about George and would rightly assume she was the reason for George leaving Lemon. She would have to face the consequences of her actions and do her best to redeem herself in Bluebell. She groaned at the thought of having to win the town back over.

She was certain rumors about her were already flying. She hated being fodder for the gossip mill but could do nothing to prevent it this time. She resented George for putting her in this position. If he'd just not gotten nearly to the altar, things wouldn't be so bad. If he hadn't taken things with Lemon so far, she and George might have worked, and she wouldn't be the object of gossip once again.

Something good had happened yesterday. Wade was talking to her again - well somewhat more than that last night. He'd been there for her, and she knew more about how he felt. She had a whole new view of who she'd always thought of as just her, what had he said ... her "annoying, electricity robbing neighbor." She had to laugh at that. Just sexual frustration, huh, Wade? She knew better than that now, but she didn't know if it was more than sexual attraction for her. She'd held George at the center of her heart for so long that nothing and no one else could have a place there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Bluebell, Alabama was not the same small town it had been 24 hours earlier. Residents were in an uproar after the storm and the cancelled Breeland-Tucker wedding. The gossip circle was working overtime on this Sunday morning. The monthly pancake breakfast was well attended as no one wanted to miss out on any of the speculation about why the wedding was called off - well, with a few notable exceptions.

Lavon Hayes, as mayor of the town, had to attend the event much as he wanted to remain at the plantation away from all the gossip. He got his pancakes, spoke to several of his constituents then found a free table to try to be alone. All too soon Addie, Bill and Dash DeWitt joined him.

"Well, this is going to be a great week, maybe even month, for the Bluebell Blog gossip section." Dash DeWitt couldn't contain himself. "Yes! I'll have plenty to report on. Has anyone seen George Tucker today? He certainly has some explaining and apologizing to do to the citizens of this fine town after making us all go through the rigamarole of moving the wedding to the firehouse only to leave Lemon. Poor girl." Lavon groaned. This was exactly what Lavon Hayes did not want to hear. Not at all.

"Can you believe he left Lemon on their wedding day just to run off with that Zoe Hart at the last minute?" Lavon Hayes was going to lose it. He hadn't seen Zoe this morning because he didn't want tot talk to anyone. He wasn't even sure she'd heard about George calling off the wedding. After yesterday, he just couldn't deal with seeing her. It wasn't exactly her fault, but she was definitely a contributing factor in causing Lemon pain and humiliation. He didn't like to think of his friend Zoe Hart doing that.

Bill piped up in response to Dash. "I don't know about the runnin' off with Dr. Hart part there, Dash. I found Zoe and Wade hold up in old man Nelson's barn during the storm. It looked to me like things were going well between them after their spat over the Bluebell Battle. That is if kissin' is any indicator."

"Do tell," Dash DeWitt's curiosity was piqued by this turn of events.

"Well, when I got to the barn and I opened that barn door I saw 'em pull back from each other, not fast enough though. I saw enough to know what they were doin'," Bill laughed.

Addie chimed in "All I could think when Bill told me was 'it's about time.' Those two have been circling each other since Zoe got to town. Both of are just to afraid and too stubborn to admit what they feel when the whole town can see it."

Lavon had to agree with this, but he couldn't believe they'd been kissing. Zoe would never admit to her feelings for Wade. She'd say she didn't see him that way and deny he liked her because she would only let herself see George Tucker.

"It sure looked like there was gonna be a whole lot more happening than admitting if I hadn't interrupted. You should have seen the looks on their faces both of 'em lookin' all guilty and disappointed and shy ..."

"But Bill just had to go on and tease them."

"Well, Addie, like I told you, you could have cut the tension on the car ride back to their houses with a knife. That boy could hardly keep his eyes off that girl all bashful and awkward, and she just kept giving him those shy, giggly looks. I just couldn't help myself. You don't see Wade Kinsella acting like that with a girl and just leave it alone. So, I mentioned, innocently mind you, that they should get home, get out of their wet clothes and get into a hot shower."

"Bill, you're so bad," Dash added. "This is too delicious."

"I'm bad, you should have seen the way that girl blushed when Wade looked at her and agreed with me. She'd already thought about that shower, but not an alone shower."

The whole table laughed then. "The funniest thing of all was Wade trying to keep the doctor with him when we got to his house. Gave me some story about not missing the wedding so he'd take the doctor home. I almost busted out laughing at him. I wasn't born yesterday. He didn't want to take her home. He was still thinking about that shower."

"Bill!" Addie acted shocked, but laughed with the rest of them. "But you know Bill couldn't leave it alone. He had to keep on teasing that poor boy knowing he's crazy about our lady doctor."

"No, I put on my best act and told Wade he was crazy. I would take the doctor to her door like a good southern gentleman should and told him to hurry to get ready for the wedding for good measure. You should have seen the look he shot me then. It could have frozen salt water. I nearly lost it right then. I wasn't gonna make it easy for him, not with his reputation. They surely made it worth me havin' to be out in that storm though ... " The table was laughing again.

"This is just too much." Dash said gleefully. "But, even with your plan to keep them apart, Bill. I didn't see either of them at the almost wedding last night. I wonder if they had that shower after all?" Lavon Hayes couldn't laugh at that - not about his friends.

This turn of events threw Lavon. He'd wanted Zoe and Wade to sort out their problems, but this was too much. He'd wanted Wade and Zoe to admit what they felt, but Zoe was obsessed with George, and Wade was too proud to be rejected. With the wedding not happening, Wade was likely letting himself in for more hurt, but he'd forgive Zoe anything. He couldn't help it. Lavon Hayes wasn't amused by this turn of events at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Zoe's brain wouldn't stop racing from thought to thought. She had to face the town and people were going to be hurt and angry at her. Brick, she knew would be furious. Rose would likely be disappointed in her, and Lavon ... oh Lavon would be the worst person to have to face. No, George! That would be the worst. What could she say to him? He'd walked in on her and Wade making out. And, Wade, what did she want to happen there. She definitely knew what her body wanted last night, and she had a date with him today. What would that be like? What could she say to either of them?

She wondered how Lemon was doing this morning. At least people would be compassionate to her. She deserved that after what George did. Zoe wanted to check in on Lemon ... and ... well, see Wade. And there it was again ... her thinking about Wade ... shirtless ... and the kissing ... and his hands on her ... and ... and ... how he smelled and ... everything! She had to stop this! She had to try to keep her imagination and her hormones in check until she figured out what she felt. She didn't need to have Lemon coming after her because of Wade. She wished she had friends like that in Bluebell. She had only Lavon and ... Wade. Really? Wade was that for her? She needed her brain to stop all this. It was too confusing for this early in the morning, but she wanted to see Wade ... and Lemon. They likely needed coffee. She could take them some. It was a stupid excuse, but she was gonna go with it.

She quickly showered and dressed while she made the coffee. Fifteen minutes later she was heading out her door. Damn it! George Tucker was waiting on her porch. Really. Why couldn't she just go see Wade and Lemon in peace? It was too early to deal with this with her brain going over everything constantly.

"Zoe, hi."

"George, what do you want?" She hoped she sounded abrupt like she'd intended.

"I need to talk to you, Zoe, about us. About what we're gonna do now."

"What, George?"

"Look there's gonna be fallout when the town finds out about us, and Wade won't be happy either. I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me too. We need to talk and decide how we'll handle it all."

Zoe was incredulous. She almost dropped the coffee tray she was carrying. Her excitement at seeing Wade evaporated. Was George delusional? Was this some horrible joke?

She didn't see Wade walk out on his porch with Lemon, but their movement drew her attention away from George briefly, and a smile crossed her face when she caught his eye. There he was, so handsome! She thought his face hardened when he saw George on her porch. She couldn't tell exactly, but he a Lemon stood frozen on his porch when they saw George and her together. She was not happy about this situation. She gathered her thoughts as best she could while she put down the coffee tray and turned to George her smile fading. "George, I don't know what you were thinking waylaying me like this. I don't know what you're talking about 'us' for. There is no us. There never could be after you decided to go back to Lemon, to go through with the wedding." This was so hard, and she was totally unprepared for seeing George, but she was trying to remain calm and not lose her temper like she did last night.

"Zoe, don't say that."

"It's the truth, George."

"Zoe, please, listen to me." He moved closer to her then, but she stepped back to avoid the hand he held out to touch her.

"George there's nothing to say. This is a big mess that a lot of people will have to deal with in their own way."

"But, Zoe, I did all this for you ... for us. I can't get you off my mind. I just want a chance for us."

"Please, stop George. There is no us." Her voice was raised, but she tried to keep her temper from getting the best of her. "Please, stop saying us. You shouldn't have come here this morning. It isn't the right time."

"I just had to see you, had to talk to you to figure us out."

"There is no us, George. Why don't you understand that?"

"But we are so great together, so perfect together. Don't you see that?"

Zoe let out a sarcastic laugh. "Really, that's what you think, George because that's not what I see, not at all. I think we are a disaster. All I see is the pain and hurt we've caused to everyone around us because we've been so selfish, so unconcerned about anything but our own feelings. All I see is how much damage we've caused to ourselves and to this town. What I see is how hard it is going to be to repair that damage."

"Zoe, we can work through all that, repair the damage in time just as long as we're together. I could love you, Zoe. Doesn't that mean anything to you? I chose you and not Lemon. Doesn't that let you know I'm serious? I want us to be together." He reached for her again, but she avoided his touch. This was too hard. He was saying what she wanted to hear, but she couldn't just think about herself anymore. She'd seen that clearly, and needed George to understand that, as well.

"George, stop, please. Stop saying these things to me. You chose Lemon when it mattered, when there might have been a chance for us. You rejected me and hurt me. I can't forget that. I can't forget that I opened up to you and you turned me away."

"But I want you now, Zoe. I finally figured out that I want to be with you."

"George, we can't be together now ... not under these circumstances ..."

George cut her off angrily "Is this because of Wade because you were kissing him last night? I told you he only wants to sleep with you ... don't you know that?"

"Shut up, George!" She yelled at him her temper finally winning. "Do not talk about Wade! He is not part of the mess you and I made, okay. He's just another person hurt by it."

"I knew it" George yelled "you slept with him didn't you? You slept with him and now you think you're in love and he loves you. Boy are you naive. He'll dump you, ya know. He'll hurt you when he gets bored with you ..." And George had hit her fear about Wade dead center which made her even more angry.

"God, shut up. Just shut the fuck up! Who I sleep with or don't sleep with is none of your goddamned business. I'm a grown-assed woman and can sleep with Wade and every other man in this freakin' state if I want. It is not your concern, and you don't get to comment on it."

"I knew it, he seduced you and now you can't think straight ... you'll see and want to be with me soon enough."

"No, George. I won't. We can't happen. Whether or not I slept with Wade. No matter what happens with Wade." Her temper was spent, and she was just resigned to tell the truth now. "I can't be with you. We missed our chance when you chose Lemon. You hurt me, and now I don't trust your feelings for me. I don't trust that you won't change your mind again."

"Zoe, Wade's not good enough for you."

"Thank you George." Zoe said sarcasm dripping from every word. "Thank you so much for looking out for me. Thank you for rejecting me and hurting me more than anyone else has ever hurt me. Oh, and you're worrying that Wade will hurt me. Seriously? Thanks for your concern. Thanks for stringing me along for nearly a year. Thanks for toying with me. Thanks so much for always flirting with me just enough so I could only ever see you. Thanks for almost going through with your wedding and finally letting me find out that there was a better man there just waiting for me to see him. Now, I'm going to thank you for leaving me the hell alone and getting off my porch!"

"You'll regret this, Zoe, when you need him, Wade will let you down. It's in his nature."

"I don't think so, George. He hasn't let me down so far, even through all the hurt I've caused him, so I'm thinking you're wrong. Even so, that is my concern and not yours. And just so you know, Wade spent his night last night ... all night cleaning up your mess. You may be entirely wrong about him. Goodbye, George!"

George stepped off her porch. "You'll see, Zoe Hart. You'll see and regret this. I'm not giving up on us. I'll show you that I am the one you truly love."

Zoe just stared at George. She wanted him to leave her alone. It was too hard to say these things to him no matter how true they were. He was still at the center of her heart. Finally, he turned and left. She waited until his car was out of sight before she let her breath out and sat on her steps. She looked over to see only Lemon standing on Wade's porch. She was not going to cry. She was not going to cry ever again over George Tucker, but tears were coming and she wasn't sure if they were about George or because Wade was no longer on his porch.

Lemon approached her then. "Hi, Zoe."

"Hi, Lemon. Did you hear all that?"

"Well, some of it at least. You sure have got a temper on you for such a little thing. I especially liked your "sleep with Wade and every freakin' man in this state" line. It was very ... um ... creative." Lemon gave a little laugh.

"I made coffee for us, but it's likely cold and ruined now." Zoe said with tears in her eyes. Lemon could relate to the overwhelming emotions she was likely feeling.

"Well, Zoe Hart, Wade said we should be more friendly with each other. So, why don't we start by making some fresh coffee?"

Once they were inside, Zoe finally asked, "Where's Wade?"

"Well, he said he didn't want to eavesdrop, more likely he didn't want to see you with George, but he couldn't stop me. He's at his house probably worried about you. We'll see him when the coffee's done. First, I hear you have a date with Wade today. What are you wearing?"

"I haven't even thought about that."

"Want some help picking something out?"

"Lemon, we don't have the same taste in, well, anything. I don't think you'll like looking in my closet."

"Nonsense, we just have different styles, is all. Wade won't take you somewhere fancy in the middle of the day, so something less formal but feminine should do." She said as she rummaged through Zoe's closet. In no time she had an outfit complete with shoes and accessories put together. "Wade will like this." Zoe was impressed. Lemon had picked out something she liked to wear and felt confident in and accessorized it much more femininely than Zoe typically would.

"Why such low heels, Lemon?"

"Trust me. I know what Wade really likes. Let's just say being petite is to your advantage, so accentuate that. He'll be crazy about it."

"Thanks, Lemon. I really don't feel like I deserve your help."

"Zoe, I said we would be more friendly and I appreciate you letting George know how much he's hurt people around him and telling him off this morning. So, I'm feeling especially friendly towards you right now. Plus, I want this to be an awesome date for Wade. He deserves it." She added a bit wistfully "He deserves to finally get something he wants." It was nearly a whisper, but Zoe heard and wondered what she meant.

"Can I give you a suggestion for your date today?"

"Sure, Lemon. You've dressed me in something great. Maybe you should tell me what to do too because lord knows I don't know."

"Zoe Hart, stop being so dramatic! Of course, all you need to do is be yourself. Nothing more. But that wasn't what I was gonna say. You know George - well all of us - are in a big mess. The best thing you can do for yourself in the eyes of this town is to insist that Wade take you on a walk through Bluebell before you do anything else. Walk through town holding his hand and smiling at him like you did from your porch this morning."

"Really, Lemon? Do you think that's best?" How had she smiled at him? Was is something different than her normal smile?

"Yes. Oh, you'll still be talked about, but it will be good gossip and you'll avoid the town being mad at you because of George."

Zoe wasn't sure about that. She wasn't with Wade. Honestly, she wasn't over George, and it felt like she would be using Wade if she went on that walk. "I'll think about it, Lemon."

"Well, coffee's ready. Want to take some over to Wade. He's not domestic enough to have coffee, and I'm about to die for a cup."

"Lemon, I need to calm down and focus on getting ready for my date with Wade. Why don't you take the coffee over?" Zoe didn't want to see Wade right now. She was sure he'd look at her and all she would want to do is hold on to him.

"Sure, Zoe, but I bet Wade would love to see you this morning."

"I'll see him soon enough, Lemon, for our date!" She was actually excited about their date even after the morning she'd had. "And, Lemon, thanks again for everything."

**Next up, the date! What will they do? You can look forward to a lot of Zoe/Wade interaction (not like that!) and more Lemon/Wade. Trying to write someone being confused is harder than I thought it would be. I'm usually confused so you'd think I could capture that easily. Oh too confusing. Future chapters will have more Zoe/Lemon, Zoe/Lavon, of course Zoe/Wade and even some Wade/George - seems inevitable ... maybe.**


End file.
